1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle brake system for braking a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-001091 describes an example of a vehicle brake system for braking a vehicle. The vehicle brake system according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-001091 is equipped with a collision sensor for detecting a collision of the vehicle and a vehicle speed sensor for detecting vehicle speed of the vehicle. When a collision of the vehicle is detected by the collision sensor, an automatic braking period, this being a period during which braking force is generated automatically, is controlled based on vehicle speed detected by the vehicle speed sensor after the collision has been detected, and a brake controller is operated.
The vehicle brake system according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-001091 enables the automatic braking period to be made a length of time appropriate to the type of collision, due to controlling the automatic braking period based on the vehicle speed after collision detection.
However, the vehicle brake system according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-001091 does not consider multiple collisions in which the vehicle collides with objects on multiple occasions. There is accordingly a concern that appropriate braking is not performable when the vehicle has been involved in a multiple collision accident.